Le coeur des lucioles
by bluehawk.c
Summary: Par une nuit d'hiver, Harry fait un étrange voyage et découvre que les réponses qu'il recherche sont en fait bien plus proches qu'il ne le croyait. Chapitre unique.


****

Le cœur des lucioles.

_Ses doigts glissèrent sur la photo. Il aurait voulu qu'elle disparaisse, et en même temps il ne pouvait pas en détacher ses yeux. Peut être était-ce leurs sourires, ou la façon dont il lui tenait l'épaule, ou bien encore les regards, où la tendresse se mêlait au rire, que les gens portaient sur eux._

" Tu ne dors pas ? "

.

.

.

.

.

Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver le sommeil, pas avec les pensées sombres qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. Pourtant, il s'endormit presque instantanément. 

Un souffle traversa son sommeil, il pensa d'abord que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui souffler dans le cou, puis il comprit que c'était le vent. Il réalisa alors qu'il était dans une rue inconnue, au beau milieu de la nuit, et qu'il ne portait qu'un pyjama léger et trop large pour lui.

Il y avait, devant lui, une maison détruite. Une grande maison en ruine, détachée des autres, seule derrière le grand portail rouillé. Le vent souffla plus fort, le ciel devint plus noir.

.

.

.

.

.

Et il aperçut une lueur, à l'autre bout de la rue, un étrange scintillement argenté. Avant même de pouvoir le voir, il sut de qui il s'agissait. 

__

Come with me, I'll take you now

Il tendit la main vers l'étrange animal. Les yeux brillants ne quittaient pas les siens. Harry pouvait presque le toucher, quand il s'enfuit brusquement.

__

To a place that you fear

Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin. Il voulait que Harry le suive. Et Harry le suivit.

__

For no reason why

Il marchèrent tous les deux. Dans la nuit silencieuse, la nuit qui se réchauffait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il avait l'impression de retrouver un vieil ami.

__

Your heart was turn away from me

Une maison. C'était la même maison, ils étaient revenus au même endroit. Vraiment ? Mais non, ce n'était pas du tout la même. Il n'y avait plus de ruines. 

Une grande maison solitaire, entourée d'arbres et d'étoiles. 

" Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? ", demanda Harry au cerf. L'animal s'approcha et baissa la tête. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry posa sa main sur l'encolure, glissant ses doigts dans le pelage brillant.

Brusquement, la lumière l'envahit. L'espace d'un moment, il crut voir un visage souriant parmi les lueurs tourbillonnantes, mais il avait du se tromper, il n'y avait que lui et le cerf. Lorsque les couleurs reprirent leurs places, il était seul. Il tourna sur lui-même pour retrouver le cerf, et cela lui paru étrangement plus difficile qu'avant. C'est alors qu'il comprit.

__

And I will make you understand

Il était le cerf, désormais.

.

.

.

.

.

Cette idée ne lui parut ni bizarre, ni inquiétante. Cet endroit semblait effacer la peur.

__

Everything will become clear to you

Il remonta l'allée. Le sable semblait fait de lune, dans la nuit d'argent. Des lueurs flottaient toujours autours de lui, prenant toutes les couleurs qui existaient, et même d'autres.

__

When you see things through

Il avançait vers la maison. Elle dormait. Les pierres respiraient paisiblement, bercées par le chant des grillons. C'était l'été, maintenant. Le vent était tombé pourtant, les rideaux ondulaient doucement, au son d'une mélodie qu'eux seuls entendaient.

__

Another's eyes

La porte était devant lui, devait-il l'ouvrir ? Cette maison n'était pas la sienne, après tout.

__

Everything will become clear to you

La porte décida pour lui. Il l'agaçait, à rester planté là comme un idiot. Alors, elle s'ouvrit.

__

Whatever's meant for you

Il fit un pas à l'intérieur, puis un autre, et la porte se referma. Mais il ne se fit pas de soucis la nuit l'attendait dehors. Elle ne partirait pas sans lui. Promis.

__

You'll find

.

.

.

.

.

Un feu, dans la cheminée. Sur la table, les reste d'un repas des assiettes dorées et des verres en cristal, des confettis et des serviettes en papier multicolore. " Allez vous coucher, enfin, on rangera tout ça demain. ", avait dit une voix douce. Une voix de femme. Elle avait un sourire plein de lumière, et des cheveux qui ressemblaient à de la soie quand elle les peignait.

Un homme dormait sur le divan, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Un chat se prélassait devant le feu. Où aller, à présent ?

Finalement, ça n'avait pas tant d'importance, il sortit de la pièce. Ses sabots ne faisaient pas de bruit sur le parquet. Un miroir lui sourit dans le couloir, en s'approchant, il n'y vit pas son reflet, mais des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou qu'il connaissait sous des traits différents. Les souvenirs saluèrent son passage en riant, c'était étrange, ses souvenirs à lui ne riaient pas. Il entendait les échos du passé.

.

__

" Oh, Lily, nous serons heureux ici. Et regarde ce parc ! Cet endroit est merveilleux ! "

.

" Fais un sourire à maman ! Oh, s'il te plaît, juste une fois, le temps de la photo ! "

" Si j'étais toi, je ferais ce qu'elle te dit, elle ne te lâchera pas avant ! "

.

" Pourquoi faut-il que tu ailles à ce dîner sinistre ? Ces gens sont complètement stupides ! "

" Peut être, mais c'est ma famille, James. "

.

.

.

.

.

Une autre pièce, une chambre, avec un berceau. Il y avait des nuages sur le papier peint. Etait ce des nuages ou des moutons ? Difficile à dire, ils semblaient être tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre.

__

" Des moutons ? Pourquoi y a t'il des moutons sur le mur, tu veux en faire un berger ? "

" Tais-toi, tu n'y connais rien. "

Un bébé endormi, sous les couvertures. Harry approcha son museau du lit, observa l'enfant, et se sentit comme lui, heureux et insouciant.

Le bébé ouvrit les yeux en sentant la truffe froide contre sa joue, et Harry croisa un regard qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer croiser.

La petite main se tendit vers lui, surpris, il fit un brusque pas en arrière. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ce qui se passa ensuite.

Le bébé se mit à pleurer.

Mais le son semblait parfaitement naturel, un peu comme un instrument de musique qui entame sa partie après le reste de l'orchestre, pour faire ressortir la beauté de la mélodie.

.

.

.

.

.

__

Come with me, I'll take you there

Un homme entra, et s'approcha du berceau. Il sourit au bébé et le pris dans ses bras. L'enfant se tut, et la mélodie put reprendre.

" Chuuuut. Tout va bien. Viens, on va aller faire un tour. "

Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la terrasse. Il déposa le bébé dans l'herbe.

Un peu plus loin, sous les arbres, des silhouettes se mirent à danser, légères comme des voiles.

__

To a place where you'll see

Le feuillage, couleur d'étoile, suivait leurs mouvements, marquant le rythme.

Harry suivit, silencieux, le père ne semblait pas le voir. Les lueurs revinrent les entourer, un peu comme une nuée de lucioles, le bébé se mit à gazouiller et essaya de les attraper. Le père eut un léger rire. 

" J'ai une impression très étrange ", dit-il à l'enfant, " Comme si tout ceci n'existait pas vraiment. Tu crois que c'est possible toi ? ".

Il sourit devant le regard solennel de son fils.

__

Everything you need to be the one

" Tu as raison, je suis stupide. ". Les yeux du bébé s'agrandirent mais enfin, il n'avait jamais dit une chose pareille !

Les lucioles se mirent à chanter, doucement. Mais Harry avait le sentiment que lui seul les entendait. Peut être l'enfant, aussi, mais Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à distinguer la limite entre son esprit et celui du bébé.

__

You need to be

" Il y a quand même quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches… "

Le chant ressemblait à une mélopée, une incantation, mystérieuse et envoûtante, Tantôt presque inaudible, tantôt assourdissante.

Le bébé regardait les lucioles, émerveillé, ce que disait son père ne lui semblait plus si intéressant. Harry se rapprocha en sentant cet esprit si léger se détacher du sien.

" C'est que mon âme t'appartient. "

Le chant retint son souffle. Les lucioles se changeaient en papillons à présent. Le bébé n'avait pas besoin d'entendre son père pour les comprendre, contrairement à Harry.

" C'est peut être cela, être père, tu sais… "

Avec un parfait ensemble, les lucioles-papillons passèrent du bleu au mauve, puis se teintèrent de rose et d'or. Leurs voix étaient de plus en plus faibles, comme une musique de fond. Aucune importance, une autre voix chantait pour elles.

" Peu importe ce qu'il m'arrive, je vivrais en toi. "

__

And all those things that you feared

" Toi, tu existe, et tu pourras m'emmener là où je n'ai pas pu aller moi-même. Tu sais, un petit peu plus loin. "

Il se tut, cherchant ses mots. Comprenant sa détresse, les papillons redevinrent des lucioles, le chant repris de l'ampleur. Harry sentit l'âme de l'enfant le rejoindre.

" Je crois que c'est la chose la plus importante, finalement tu sais. "

Les lucioles se turent une par une. Mais les mots était toujours là, flottant autours d'elles, s'envolant vers les étoiles.

" Le reste ne veut rien dire. "

La dernière voix s'éteignit. L'échos résonna un moment dans l'obscurité, faisant sourire les arbres. Mais il finit par se taire, comme les autres.

__

Will disappear from you in time

.

.

.

.

.

La nuit l'attendait toujours, quand il ressortit. Il retrouva le cerf d'argent près du portail. Il reprirent le même chemin, et l'air autours d'eux refroidit, et l'été s'évanouit petit à petit. Mais Harry ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. La lumière et la chaleur étaient restées à l'intérieur de lui, là où les voix ne se tairaient jamais.

__

And all those things that you feared

L'autre cerf le laissa devant la maison en ruine. Une vague de tristesse envahit Harry tandis qu'il s'évaporait lentement, il aurait tant aimé qu'il reste. Seul dans le noir, il garda un long moment les yeux fermés, essayant d'imaginer l'autre maison. Quand il les rouvrit, il avait cessé d'être un cerf.

Quelque chose brillait au creux de sa main, qu'était ce donc ? 

__

Will disappear from you in time

Une luciole. Vraiment ? Oui, une luciole. 

A moins que ce ne soit un papillon. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Traduction de la chanson :

.

__

Viens avec moi, je vais t'emmener

Dans un endroit qui te fait peur

Sans aucune raison

Ton cœur a été détourné de moi

Je vais te montrer

.

Tout deviendras clair

Quand tu verras les choses

A travers les yeux d'un autre

Tout deviendras clair

Quelque soit ton destin 

Tu trouveras

.

Viens avec moi, je vais t'emmener

Dans un endroit où tu pourras voir

Tout ce que tu as besoin de voir pour être

Celui que tu dois être

Et toutes ces choses qui te faisaient peur

Disparaîtront. 


End file.
